


【授权翻译】短信奇缘 Believe The Writings On Public Bathrooms' Walls (thanks Azazel)

by amberjune, apprentieguerriere



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Charles You Slut, Charles what are you doing, Erik this is slightly creepy, I do not know how I ended up writing something so filthy, M/M, Modern Setting, Oral Sex, Porn with a tiny plot, Sex Toys, Sexting, lots of sexting you are warned, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberjune/pseuds/amberjune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprentieguerriere/pseuds/apprentieguerriere
Summary: 来自汤上点梗“我在洗手间里发现了你的号码，于是我就开玩笑给你发色情短信结果却来真的了”AU





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Believe The Writings On Public Bathrooms' Walls (thanks Azazel)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803124) by [apprentieguerriere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprentieguerriere/pseuds/apprentieguerriere). 



> 终于要到原作正式授权可以再次放出来辣！！fi心！！！

 

 

Charles醉了。烂醉如泥。醉到“大声说话以为全世界都和我很熟”。不过，这没有关系。他在庆祝他在主流科学杂志上发表了第一篇基因学论文。他 _有权利_ 醉成这样。

他的朋友似乎对此毫不介意，如果他们不停给他续杯和这有半毛钱的话。只有Hank看上去对此事不那么热衷，偶尔咕哝着什么酒精中毒和“天啊Charles，别再满世界调情了，你会被揍的！”的话。

不过喝得太多导致尿急，于是他离开吧台向酒吧后方的洗手间走去。

这是一间单人不分性别的洗手间。他打量了一番墙壁、地板和马桶，庆幸自己不用像女人一样坐下来小便。他有点想请所有坐在这里上过厕所的女人喝酒，以弥补这个破烂厕所带给她们恶心经历所造成的创伤。可是，喝酒只会让他更想上厕所，所以这或许并不是一个好主意。

他来到小便池，解决他的生理需求，洗手，正准备离开时他停住了。在他面前的墙上，有一句用黑色大字母写的话：

****口活天下无敌 450-555-6324 PS我是个男的哟别吓着了** **

Charles窃笑起来。哇，他很久没见过这样的人了。一时兴起，他把这个号码存进了手机，名为“口活男”，想着把这家伙惹毛了该有多让人捧腹大笑。

他回到他朋友身边，告诉他们这件事。很明显他不是唯一一个醉到智商掉线的人，因为他的朋友们，和他一样几近三十，都无比赞同。 _ _我的老天这个主意棒透了肯定超搞笑快发短信给他！！！__ （只有Hank，又一次皱起眉头说“伙计们，我不知道，这是不是有点过分了？我是说我们不认识那个人，就这么骚扰他有点混账。”，但Hank也拒绝再来一瓶啤酒因为他“明天有课题要做”所以他得保持“头脑清醒”，于是没人听他的。）

他们争论了一阵该给这个人发什么，但Charles最终决定：

****发送至口活男：** **

****嗯…真希望你能在我身边让我感受一下那高超的口活。** **

信息发送后，他们像女学生一样窃笑了一阵，等待着回复。一分钟过后，Charles恐怕这个人可能没带手机，不过算他们走运，因为他的手机很快收到回复叮了一下：

****来自口活男：** **

****什么？！** **

接着立马跟进了一条：

****来自口活男：** **

****谁？？** **

整桌人咆哮着大笑起来，仿佛这是他们这辈子遇到过最好笑的事。Alex不断地重复“这太搞笑了，伙计，这 _ _太__ 逗了！”

Charles窃笑着回复道：

****发送至口活男：** **

****你用得着知道我是谁么？不如就说我在Owells酒吧上了个厕所，现在对你的造诣非常感兴趣。** **

几秒过后：

****来自口活男：** **

****什么？** **

接着

****来自口活男：** **

****我的老天。你是在某个酒吧的厕所找到我的号码的吗？我他妈的要宰了那个这么干的疯子。** **

大笑一浪高一浪。“我们是人民教师。”Hank挫败地咕哝说。

****发送至口活男：** **

****用口活杀死他们吗？;)** **

这一次没有回复。在Darwin和Alex的怂恿下，Charles接着说道：

****发送至口活男：** **

****嗷，好啦，别这样嘛。如果我在你身边的话你会做什么？你会吸我的老二吗？** **

仅过了几秒：

****来自口活男：** **

****如果你之后会吸我的话。** **

“我的 _ _老天爷啊__ ！”Darwin喊道。

“这太神奇了！”Alex喊道。

“人民教师。”Hank凄惨地重复道。

****发送至口活男：** **

****我当然会啦。不过你得先给我展示一下你的技术。我可能会学到点什么。你会怎么开始？我硬邦邦的老二急不可耐了 ;)** **

这是Charles有生以来打过最污秽的话了，也是最滑稽的。大家伙儿翘首以盼等待回复，却没有如愿，几分钟过后，他们失去了兴趣并开始聊别的东西去了。

他们大概在凌晨三点离开了酒吧，Charles打的回到公寓，完全忘记了口活男这档事。直到他准备睡觉检查手机时，才发现了一条未读消息。他点开它，希望这个人不会痛斥一番他的行为（连他自己都承认略微有失风度）。

****来自口活男：** **

****我会先把它放在手中撸动，感受它的重量和触感。然后我会倾身向前，在底部到顶端一路舔过。我会在细缝处稍微施压，下流地，先品尝你的味道。接着我会把你纳入口中。** **

Charles飞快地硬了起来，以至于头晕目眩。好吧，可能这是因为他已经差不多五个月没有做过爱了，但是操他妈的，那听上去辣得不得了。他已经醉得不省人事，毫不犹豫地摔进他的床，扯下裤子掏出他的老二，开始撸动，同时笨手笨脚地用一只空闲的手打字：

****发送至口活男：** **

****然后呢？** **

这个人的信息已经是一个小时前了，Charles觉得他可能没有把手机放在身边，或者已经去睡觉了。说实话，他光凭这一条短信就能完事，不过算他好运，这个人一分钟后回复道：

****来自口活男：** **

****我会首先温柔地吮吸你，用我的舌头摩挲老二的顶部。我会慢慢来。我想要玩弄你直到你乞求我让你射。** **

Charles喘息着，手上加快了速度。

****发送至口活男：** **

****你会吗？** **

****来自口活男：** **

****让你射？当然了。当我觉得你已经足够绝望，我会把你含到根部，用喉舌操控你。你坚持不了多久的。很快，我会感受到你的脉搏，我会稍微往后撤，在舌头上尝到你滚烫的高潮。** **

天杀的。Charles响亮地呻吟着，身体尽可能地弓起，射了出来。操，这人真会说话。而且Charles正好受不了dirty talk——好吧或者，色情短信，随你怎么说。

****发送至口活男：** **

****哇，你太擅长这个了。谢了，伙计。** **

感到酒精和高潮将他向下拖拽，他把手机扔到一边，用床头柜上的纸巾稍微收拾了一下，便跌入了睡眠，身上还穿着衣服。

 

\-------------------------------

 

第二天早上，他醒来的时候口中有一股恐怖的味道，头痛欲裂，和一只作呕的胃。他奇迹般地在去洗手间的路上没有吐出来。用力地刷牙，吞下两片阿司匹林，小便，然后回到床上。全程他一直痛苦地呻吟着。

又是宿醉过后的一天。

几个小时后他再次醒来，床边的钟显示现在已经过了下午两点。他的胃咆哮着，尽管他还是想吐，但他得吃点东西，更重要的是要喝水。

于是他把自己拖拽下床，来到厨房，灌了两杯水然后还是给自己做培根煎蛋——完美宿醉套餐。鸡蛋在煎锅里滋滋作响时，他方才记起：那个陌生人。他给一个陌生人发了色情短信。他居然给一个陌生人发了色情短信。天啊。

他觉得他要死于羞耻了。他操他妈的是什么毛病！他对着一个陌生人的话自慰，一个他连名字都不知道的人！上帝啊，那个人会怎么想他。他得给他发短信，为他的行为道歉。

他去拿来他的手机，与此同时看到他有两条未读消息。他解锁屏幕，毫无疑问，是来自口活男的。

****来自口活男：** **

****我的荣幸。现在，让我们看看你会什么。** **

然后大约十五分钟后：

****来自口活男：** **

****操，你睡着了吗？好吧，我原谅你，但你还欠我一次。** **

Charles惊恐地盯着屏幕，不知所措。这人还真想他配合吗？这太疯狂了！他甚至不认识他！

但是话说回来，他喝醉了对着他的话来了一发的时候也不知道他的名字。也许那个人那时也醉了呢。也许他现在和他自己一样羞愧难当。但当他这么想的时候，突然发现他仿佛置身于什么下三滥的美国喜剧。这是他的手机在他手里响了一下。

****来自口活男：** **

****怎么，别告诉我你不打算信守诺言？** **

操他妈的。这人还真想玩真的。

一方面，他 _ _的确__ 欠这个人一次，而且他也 _ _确实__ 答应会回报他。但是不行！这是错的！他不能这么做，他连这个人叫什么都不知道。而且就他看来，这个人只是在报复惹恼他：

****来自口活男：** **

****好吧，这有点让人失望。** **

天杀的。

这人似乎是认真的，这让Charles很为难。他承诺了，而且他拿他开玩笑，像个彻头彻尾的混账一样对着他的短信撸了一发。他还真有点欠他的。

深呼吸一口气，他开始打字：

****发送至口活男：** **

****你坐在床上，我跪在地板上，在你两腿之间。我会缓慢地把你的裤子脱下来，撸动你直到你完全硬起来。** **

****来自口活男：** **

****然后呢？** **

好吧。行。他可以的。

****发送至口活男：** **

****我会靠上去，开始缓缓舔舐你老二的头部，轻压那里的前液。我会先等我尝够了才把你放入口中，尽可能地深入。** **

****来自口活男：** **

****很好。继续。** **

哟。有点霸道啊。但也很鼓舞人心？管他呢。

****发送至口活男：** **

****我会听你的动静，弄明白你最喜欢什么——毕竟，每个人的老二都不一样。什么对你最有效呢？我的舌头压在你的窄缝处？深入有力的吮吸？舔吮头部把你吸出来？不管你喜欢什么，我都会照做。** **

好，Charles已经硬了。因为他自己写的色情短信。发给一个陌生人的色情短信。这情况不能再 _ _奇怪__ 了，于是Charles决定尽快结束这一切——这就意味着让这个陌生人高潮。所以他的下一条短信，描述了一个似乎能让大多数男人坚持不住的景象——或者至少是他经历过的男人。

****发送至口活男：** **

****我还会让你射在任何你喜欢的地方。射在我嘴里，我会吸掉你每一滴精液，或射在我舌头上，我在你射的时候会张开嘴。或者你更喜欢自己用手让自己射我一脸，用精液标记我？** **

Charles等待着，希望这些就足够了。毫无悬念，不到一分钟，他收到

****来自口活男：** **

****哇，惊为天人的结尾。十分满分。谢了，伙计。我们什么时候再来一次吧。** **

Charles没怎么注意信息的后半部分。这男人肯定是在开玩笑。怎么说他都圆满完成了他的任务（这让他异常满足），而且，他也可以把这件尴尬的事情置之脑后，再也不去想起。是的，这计划不错。

 

\-------------------------------

 

只不过，事实表明，这个男人对再来一次是完全认真的。于是乎两天后，Charles在拿起手机查看新消息的时候，手上的茶洒了一桌。屏幕上显示着：

****来自口活男：** **

****忙吗？** **

Charles被狠狠地吓了一跳，对着屏幕深呼吸着，甚至没有收拾他纸张上的一摊狼藉。他回复道：

****发送至口活男：** **

****你这回不会是认真的吧？？** **

****来自口活男：** **

****怎么？效果比看片好啊。你不是吗？** **

Charles脸红了。好吧，或许这 _ _确实__ 是比看片更让人性致勃勃。可是！

****发送至口活男：** **

****这不是重点！我甚至不知道你的名字！** **

****来自口活男：** **

****Erik. 你呢？** **

Charles瞪着手机屏好几秒，不知道下一步该怎么做。一方面，这简直太他妈诡异了。另一方面，这也很辣。如果Charles早知道这种色情聊天能如此激发他的性欲，他早就去聊天室玩儿了，而且……这似乎比聊天室还要好。

他有条不紊地擦去他桌子上的狼藉，思考着这件事，想到他必须得回复，扮了个鬼脸。他重新拿起手机。

****发送至口活男：** **

****Charles.** **

行。他这么干了。

****来自口活男：** **

****那么，Charles，你喜欢被操吗？** **

圣母基督啊。这开场白太他妈热辣了。

已经半硬，Charles在桌前坐下，对于他是否就此来一发已经心无迟疑。他刚打开他的牛仔裤他就收到另一条短信：

****来自口活男：** **

****或者你更喜欢当操人的那个？** **

所以这一次会更加亲密了。好吧。他做的到的。

****发送至口活男：** **

****我喜欢操人，但更喜欢被操。** **

这甚至不是个谎言。Charles想起他收集的大量假阳具，但这个人（Erik，他在心里纠正过来）让他血脉喷张。

****来自口活男：** **

****真巧。我更喜欢当在上方的那个。我打赌我的老二在你的屁股里压迫紧致的感觉一定很好。** **

……他都这么说了，Charles的屁股还真想要点什么东西。他起身几乎是跑进了他的卧室，潦草地剥下裤子，从床头柜里拿出他最爱的假阳具和一管润滑油。他趴在床上，伸展身体，看着正好放在鼻子下的手机，一只手打字，同时开始伸长另一只手准备自己。

****发送至口活男：** **

****老天，我爱死这样了。** **

****来自口活男：** **

****是么？你最喜欢什么姿势？** **

老天，太多了。Charles饥渴地想。他已经放了两根手指了，扩张着，这个体位很难打字，但他还是做到了：

****发送至口活男：** **

****向下趴着，你把我钉在床上，操进我身体里。** **

****来自口活男：** **

****嗯……听上去真是秀色可餐。但我不会一开始就操你。我不是那种野兽。我会慢慢开始，吮吸你屁股上可爱的嫩肉，同时用我的手指打开你。我会试着这样找到你的前列腺，摩擦那里，看我能从你口中弄出怎样的声音。在你求着要我的老二前，我是不会停的。** **

Charles大声呻吟出来。他确实爱死了让他乞求的男人。

索求的欲望更加强烈起来，他抽出手指，在假阳具上涂满润滑油，缓慢把它推进自己身体里，因火烧火燎般的快感呻吟着。一碰到前列腺他便停了下来，接着他开始用它操着自己。气喘吁吁，他笨拙地在手机上编辑了又一条短信：

****发送至口活男：** **

****老天，我真希望你这么做。我爱死了被逼着求饶。很不幸，我的意志已经不允许我挑逗多久了。** **

一个停顿，然后：

****来自口活男：** **

****这是什么意思？** **

透过情欲的迷雾，Charles得意地笑了。他知道下一条信息会带来什么效果。

****发送至口活男：** **

****我是说我现在趴在床上，像我说话想让你操我的那样，用一根假阳具操着自己。老天啊，这感觉太好了，Erik.** **

实际上下一条短信花了好些时间才收到。Charles几乎担心自己击溃Erik了。

****来自口活男：** **

****操，Charles，太他妈辣了。我打赌你听上去一定十分淫荡。用玩具操自己的时候呻吟着。老天，我要对你做的那些事。我会操你直到我在坚持不住在你的漂亮屁股里高潮，我会用那根假阳具一起操你，用我的精液作润滑剂，直到你再也射不出，被操得说不出话。** **

立竿见影。Charles几乎一看完信息就哭喊着高潮了，快感像闪电一样将他刺穿。

他不记得上一次如此激烈的高潮是在什么时候了。

他的生活是什么时候变得如此怪异的。

 

\-------------------------------

 

他们之间的这件……事情，已经有大约三周了。但渐渐地，他们除了dirty talk之外还会聊点别的；Charles告诉Erik他是哥伦比亚的教授，而Erik回复说他是Stark工业集团的工程师，这就意味着他们彼此工作的地方距离不到两公里。他们也聊兴趣爱好，结果发现他们都热爱文学，政治，和下棋。对于前两者，他们抱有十分不同的见解，但尽管他们之间的对话很短暂，但又深刻有趣。至于下棋，他们开始在网上较量，逐渐地Erik越来越频繁地出现在Charles的生活中。他对他的朋友们闭口不提，尤其是他的妹妹Raven。没有必要告诉他们他在和一个他从酒吧厕所里找到电话号码的人交往，特别是介于他们的关系百分之八十是色情短信，而且百分百是非实质性接触。

看在自己的份上，Charles甚至不知道Erik长什么样。但他知道他的姓氏——Lehnsherr——于是一天晚上，他的好奇心占了上风，忍不住上网谷歌了他。他本没希望找到什么，结果却发现Stark工业集团公开了他们所有工程师的档案，职业技能、成就，还有一张正装照。Charles点击Erik的名字，看见了一张男人的面孔——喔。太他妈的好看了。如果Erik对他说的是实话，那他绝对是Charles见过最性感的男人，包括青春期时为了手淫通过非法手段弄来的黄色杂志上的漂亮男孩。这个男人有着宽阔的下巴，让Charles想咬下去的高高颧骨，诱人的嘴唇和一双灰绿色的眼睛，如此让人着迷，Charles几乎可以为它们写诗了。实际上，Charles已经把手伸到裤子下面撸动了，快速潦草，想着这个男人在短信里说的话，不可思议地欲火焚身。他很快高潮了，在高潮的余韵中，手上仍是黏腻的痕迹，他脑里只有“ _ _我他妈真是玩脱了__ ”。

Charles知道这很诡异，但在那之后，他一直被想见见这个男人的想法缠身。他已经知道他有一个无比下流的脑子，也是地球上存在过最性感的生物，而他们已经聊得够多了，现在Charles想和他来一场真正的对话，而不是寻找机会见缝插针地扑倒他。但他知道这远远超出了他们之间的关系，而Erik很可能会十分尴尬，拒绝再跟他讲话——所以他什么也没说。

 

\-------------------------------

 

色情短信仍在继续，对Charles来说，甚至变得更加火辣了，因为现在他知道这个男人给他描绘的下流生动图像是什么样子的了。他的自慰素材质量高得前所未有，让他几乎发狂。在某一个下午，Charles正在办公的时候，Erik设法说服了他逃离到洗手间里来了一发，结果十分迅速，因为Erik决定开拓一个新领域。仅仅是想象那张完美无缺的面孔在他的两腿间舔弄着他的穴口，就让Charles血脉喷张，近乎癫狂。接着他迅速地，激烈地高潮了，领带塞在嘴里，模糊了他的呻吟。

总而言之，他们之间，近乎完美。

 

\-------------------------------

 

只是，几乎所有完美的时候都不会停留过久。某些时候，不是倾向完美，就是突然跌落到谷底。之后的一个晚上，Charles在家，独自一人，收到了Erik的一条短信。他想，介于他们之间说过的话，这个男人又有什么主意都应该不会让他太惊讶。然而他读完之后仍惊魂未定。

****来自ERIK：** **

****好吧，这大概听上去会超级诡异，但是……我想见见你。尽管我们之间不怎么正式的关系很棒，但是我想认识你是个怎样的人。我发现你很有趣，我想真正地了解你。所以，你想这周末和我喝杯咖啡吗？** **

Charles的第一反应是纯粹的喜悦。Erik想见他！他想真正认识他！这比他一直期望的还要多，而他现在得到了！

但之后，焦虑在他脑中浮出水面。如果Erik见到他的时候失望了呢？Erik自己十分英俊，而Charles怎么说也算不上丑，但他还是，怎么说呢，并不出众。他的学业生涯并没有给他一个很强壮的身材，但他也知道他的脸某种程度上算得上迷人，他也知道相比“帅得掉渣”，他更接近“可爱”。

而且，如果，一旦他们开始对话，却发现他们合不来呢？如果在短信里很棒的东西到了现实就变得无聊得可怕呢？

但他不能让这点阻止他。他得作出回应。他们的关系没有这么脆弱。深思熟虑后，Charles每一球都会打得很漂亮。于是他回复道：

****发送至ERIK：** **

****当然了！实际上我也想见你很久了。周六下午两点如何？你有想好在哪儿吗？** **

几分钟后Erik回复了一个地址，就在他们两人工作地方中间的一间咖啡店。Charles回复表示赞同，于是，他们有了一个约会。

今天才周三。Charles不知道他该怎么在他们见面前保持镇静。

 

\-------------------------------

 

接下来的两天糟糕透顶。Charles上班时心神不宁，无法集中注意力，什么都不能把他的注意力从约会上转移开来。随着周六的靠近，Charles变得愈发焦虑不安，似乎任何一件芝麻绿豆大的事都能出错。他试图忙别的事，尽可能多的出门见见别的人，然后还是没有用。他坚信他都开始担心起自己来了。让事情更糟糕的是，这几天Erik和他之间都没有联系，Charles是因为太忙了，而谁又知道Erik是出于什么原因。

周五Charles早早上床睡觉，希望这会让周六来得更快一些。当他第二天早晨醒来时，他却尽可能地赖在床上。他当真恨自己怎么没有提出把约会定在上午而不是下午。他该在下床到出门的时间里做什么？？他试图给自己找一些单调不怎么费脑的事情做。他用吸尘器清理了整个公寓，打扫了卫生间，并且按照类型和颜色把衣柜重新排列了一遍——还真有点悲哀。不过至少，终于等到出门的时间了。他可不想在公寓里再多待一会儿，只为了想按照惯例迟到一点。他太急切了。再者，他也不是这样的人。他想这个下午在Erik面前表现的是真实的自己。如果他不喜欢他，起码他会很快察觉到。

 

当他走进咖啡店的时候，他忍不住因为他的品味更加喜欢Erik了。这个地方很随性，没有太多人挤在桌子旁，椅子也看上去很舒服。看上去很家居。

他环顾四周，止不住好奇Erik该怎么认出他——是啊，这可真奇怪，他怎么没有问Charles一点标识性的特征，或者他长什么样呢？他可不知道Charles像个变态一样上网谷歌了他。但他没担心太久，他的眼睛便落在了一个锐利下颌和浅色眼睛的——

见鬼。

见鬼。

Charles简直不敢相信，但他比照片上英俊太多了。他下意识地朝那个方向走去，甚至没有意识到他的双腿在把他往哪个方向带。就在离Erik几步远的时候，男人抬头定睛看着他好一会，随后绽开一个笑容，从座位上站起来。

“嗨，”Charles说道，嘴角忍不住升腾起一抹傻气的笑，“我是……”

“Charles，”Erik打断他，一个大大的笑容挂在脸上，”是的，我知道。哇哦，见到你真棒！“

“我也是。”Charles回答，伸出手来握住Erik的手。他的握手很坚定，手掌温暖，微微起茧。想到这双手游走在他身上会是什么样的感觉，Charles膝盖一阵发软。

但是什么东西引起了他的注意力。他微微蹙眉，把手收了回来。

“等等，你怎么知道那是我的？”他问道。

Erik居然脸红了。太可爱了。

“嗯，好吧，”他小声说，羞涩的微笑让他看上去有些孩子气，“我知道这有点诡异，是这样，我谷歌了一下你……在哥伦比亚的网站上看到了你的档案照。”

Charles大笑了起来。

“啊，我的朋友，这不诡异。”Charles保证道，“或者说，就算是，我也没资格评判你。因为我也这么干了。我在Stark工业集团的网站上找到了你的档案。”

Erik笑了，温暖而坦诚。

“那就好。我们都是变态。介于这个月我们做的事情，这一点也不出奇。”

这回轮到Charles脸红了。Erik微微一笑，示意他坐下。

一位服务生立刻过来接单，Erik要了一杯蒸馏咖啡，而Charles点了一杯香草拿铁。Erik对此扬起了一根眉毛，Charles轻咳了一声。

“怎么？你这就在评判我了？我爱甜食我骄傲。”

Erik笑了，接着谈话由此自然地向前进行。Charles不敢相信和Erik讲话是一件多么轻松的事情——他们之间似乎总有说不完的话题。他们似乎聊了一个小时，直到咖啡喝完，Charles发现Erik一定是第一百次盯着他的嘴唇看了。他意味深长地笑了。

“尽管我十分喜欢这个地方，”他说，“尽管我也很喜欢与你聊天，我觉得你似乎想让我用我的嘴在某个更私人的场合做别些别的事情，我说错了吗？”

Erik的眼睛因欲望和热度暗了下来。显然他已经等待类似的暗示很久了，因为他回答道：

“我家离这里不远，最多走路五分钟。跟我来吗？”

“好。”

事实上，Charles不知道他还能再奢求什么了。

他们付了账，接着Charles就让Erik领着他穿过街道直奔他的公寓。

 

\-------------------------------

 

Erik公寓的门几乎才被关上，Charles就扑向另一个男人，抓住他的衬衣往下拽，亲吻他。这个吻无懈可击，下流得一塌糊涂。Erik的舌头不知廉耻地舔弄着他的口腔内壁，Charles控制不住地呜咽—— _ _操他妈的呜咽！__ ——了起来。

“嗯，看样子某人有些急不可耐啊。”分开时Erik轻笑了起来，“那我就当你没有兴趣参观一下屋子了？”

“直接带路去你卧室就好了。”Charles答道，从Erik处又偷得一个吻。

一个吻变成了两个，然后三个，到最后，他们在进到卧室前就开始互相撕扯对方的衣服，Charles对公寓看上去是什么样子绝对是一无所知。不过这无关紧要了，尤其是当他盯着Erik完美无缺线条分明的身体时，而且见鬼，他的老二真他妈的大。他都要流口水了。

“看到什么喜欢的东西了吗？”Erik取笑道，听上去有些自大。Charles对着他色气的线条翻了翻眼睛，接着把Erik一把推，让他坐在床上。

他再一次地亲吻他，接着在他面前跪下，就像他们第一次发色情短信时描述的那样。他对Erik下巴都要掉下来的表情得意地笑了。

“我有没有告诉过你我有多喜欢吸老二？”他随口问了一句。

“没有，”Erik说，已经有点喘不过气了。

“嗯，那我就不说了。”

语毕，他倾身向前，在Erik的老二上宽宽地舔了一道，狂欢的快感让男人倒吸了一口气。不过，他可没有耐心打趣，于是他随即将他纳入了口中。

对于喜欢吸老二的事，Charles可没有说谎。但说实话距离他上一次这么做已经过了好一阵子，而Erik绝对是Charles有过的最大的一个。起初，他试着施展技巧，但他不太确定这起效。Erik似乎是一个喜欢视觉刺激的人，伸长脖子想好好看着Charles。于是很快Charles放弃了展示他完美的口技，而是一塌糊涂地舔吮着他，濡湿他的嘴唇，透过睫毛撩人地看向他（或者至少他想要做到撩人：他嘴里可是有一只硕大的老二，所以他不太确定实际效果如何）。

这起效了，而且十分有效。用不了多久Erik的大腿开始颤抖，微微推着Charles的肩膀，喘息着“Charles，你得停下来，我就要……我要……老天， _ _Charles__ ”，然而Charles做得只是更加卖力地吸吮，两颊凹陷沉吟着。很快Erik朝天花板喊着Charles的名字，苦涩的暖流溢满了他的口腔。他尽最大努力吞了下去，然后退开抹去嘴角残余，对Erik露出一个笑容。

“我默认你觉得不错了？”他自大地说。

Erik看上去被击溃了。Charles可骄傲了。

“你，”他说，“你简直……老天，过来。”

Charles让Erik把他拉到大腿上，濒死般地亲吻他。Erik的舌在他的口腔中攻略城池。他自己的硬挺近乎疼痛。很快他饥渴地磨蹭着Erik以寻求摩擦。

“老天，”他们分开时Erik说道，“尽管刚才的口活十分美妙，但我真的很想在我们第一次的时候就操你。”

Charles稍微后退了几分，扬起一边眉毛。

“我的朋友，”他说，“你在暗示你只想来一发吗？如果是的话，不得不得说我有点失望了。”

Erik眨了好几下眼，接着笑容爬上他的脸庞。

“那么，我们当然不会只来一次。”他的声音低沉丝滑，“从你刚刚给我的高潮里恢复用的时间足够让我把你扩张得湿透，让你足够急切地乞求让我狠狠地操你。”

 

\-------------------------------

 

事后，他们躺在床上，头晕目眩。Erik再次开口：

“这不是一次性的，对吧？”他问。

他甚至听上去有点不确定。Charles支起一只肘关节看着他。

“至少我希望不会。”他好不容易找回自己的声音，“你性感的要命，聪明风趣而且床上和dirty talk技术都好得吓人。你觉得我会放你走？”

有那么一瞬间，他害怕自己越过了他们丝一般关系的界限。然而Erik只是笑了，明亮愉悦。

“那就好，”他说，”因为我也不会放你走的。你他妈的那么完美。我可能真得谢谢Azazel把我的号码写在厕所的墙上了。“

Charles因为这个称赞红了脸。接着，在事情变得更糟糕之前，他说：

“嘿，对了，我还不知道那句话是不是真的呢！”

Erik皱了皱眉头。

“什么话？”

“那句在厕所墙上写了你号码的那句话，说你的口活技术无人能敌。你知道，大多数写在公共厕所里的话都是放屁……”

Erik不怀好意地笑了，显然看到了一个挑战。

“那就让我证明这个传说吧。”他说，顺着Charles的身体滑了下去。

事实证明，不是所有写在厕所墙上的话都是错的。

 

END.

2016/7/5

21：54


End file.
